


Close to Me

by Patriots1180



Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Alpha Danny, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jules, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: I decided to write something a little different. Alpha Danny & Beta Julian.





	Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written A/B/O before so I thought I'd give it a shot. I've read some others and decided to turn the tables and let Danny be the alpha this time. Enjoy.

Scents were always important. They told you many things about a person; gender, class, and even on occasion their emotions if they were strong enough. He was drawn towards Julian's scent like a moth to a flame. He was a handsome beta with an attitude of an alpha; which may have been a turn off to some but it only fueled his desire for the slightly smaller beta.

Some alphas craved submission from their mates, others wanted more of a partnership. Danny was definitely in the latter category, he wanted an equal, loving, trust filled relationship. The older man almost snorted at the thought, if anyone thought they could make his wild beta submit they had another thing coming. 

Julian wasn't submissive by any means. He didn't cower or bow to alphas and paid no attention to any flirtations thrown his way. If he wanted Julian’s attention he had to earn it and the beta certainly made him work for his keep.

And he’d worked his ass off to gain the younger man’s trust. Julian was quite guarded, not that Danny blamed him, he’d dated one of the most asshole alphas he’d ever met. It left Julian closed off and the beta built walls around himself. 

His lover didn't like to look vulnerable; not to his team, his friends, his family, anyone really. But once he’d broken through those carefully constructed walls he’d found the most beautiful soul and he’d do anything to protect it. His beta was loud, mouthy, stubborn, and confrontational. But he was also strong, driven, and loyal. 

Julian could crack a joke or make a sarcastic comment and he would be rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach as it shook with laughter. His beta was also a cuddler, snuggling up to the alpha whenever possible. 

Which is how he found himself now, as a body pillow for his lover. Julian was curled up on his chest, almost asleep. He wouldn’t trade these moments for anything, they were priceless. 

It had been a long, grueling day at practice and they were both drained. After supper he was lounging back on the bed when Julian drug himself into the bedroom. He recognized the look in his favorite pair of blue eyes as the younger man clambered into bed; his lover was exhausted.

He encouraged the younger man into his arms and the beta collapsed on him immediately scenting at his alpha's neck. He nuzzled at Julian's neck letting his intoxicating scent wash over him. The younger man’s scent was so calming and he craved it, almost like a drug. 

Julian bared his neck allowing him more access and he took it, rubbing his cheeks along the beta’s pulse point. He felt Julian return the favor, the beta’s scruff tickling his throat. It was re-connection at its finest, and he could stay like this forever; wrapped up in his lover their scents mingling and leaving a pleasant buzz behind. 

It wasn’t long and he heard his favorite sound, purring. Julian was purring softly on his chest and it was one of the most beautiful melodies he’d ever heard! He never wanted to end. Before long he joined in, purring in quiet unison with his lover. 

“I love you.” He whispered and Julian’s purr peaked to a happy trill. A kiss was pressed to his jawline followed by “I love you too.” He felt his lover burrow closer as his breathing evened out as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Want to see more?


End file.
